Love's Truest Destiny
by AngelAreana
Summary: Inuyasha commits the ultimate betrayal against Kagome. She is injured when trying to take Shippo and return to her time. Leaving him to seek out help from the most unlikely ally, Lord Sesshomaru. What will become of the Miko and the daiyōka? This story has been deleted and is being reposted as I fix the chapters for editing, legnth, and content to my story-line. Thank you and enjoy


**Love's Truest Destiny**

 **Chapter 1**

I do not own Inuyasha only the story lines and the characters that I create.

I was going to put this story on Hiatus but instead I have decided to delete it and repost the chapters as I complete them to my satisfaction. I hope that it is to everyone's liking.

Kagome was walking through the forest looking for Inuyasha as usual since he had once again run off to see Kikyo. Kagome had wanted to inform him that she was going home the next day to replenish her supplies and visit her family for a few days. "Couldn't he have at least waited until the rest of us were asleep before running off to his dead whore? That damned baka, when he gets back to the village I am going to sit him into next week." she muttered to herself as she neared the proximity of the Goshinboku tree. As she got closer she began to hear noises, becoming curious she decided to hide her aura and scent so as not to alert whoever it was to her presence. As she approached the noises became more pronounced it was voices, clothes rustling, and labored breathing; she didn't need to see who it was to know that Kikyo and Inuyasha were the responsible parties. Kagome knew she should return to the village her mind even screamed for her to do so but her body just refused to obey. Instead she crept closer to the clearing and when she was close enough to see she prayed that she had enough courage to watch the lovers' interaction.

At first Kikyo was nowhere to be seen but Kagome did see Inuyasha laying there in all his naked glory, and for a moment she contemplated going to him and begging him to make love to her, no not just make love to her but to love her just as she loved him. Suddenly she was brought back to reality as the dead miko came into sight and Inuyasha rose taking her into his embrace, as Kagome watched the couple's kiss turn passionate she had to close her eyes to keep from vomiting. 'How in the hell can he stand to touch her?' Kagome asked herself, ' she isn't even real. She's made up of mud, clay and part of my soul. Damn she isn't even warm.' She thought to herself and just as she was about to turn and run she heard a conversation she was sure would cost Inuyasha everything, his honor, her respect, her friendship, her faith and most importantly her love forever.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha sat under the shade of the God tree with her straddling his lap.

"You know I do Kikyo," he answered as he nuzzled her cheek, "more than anything in the world."

"Do you love me more than my reincarnation?"

"Of course I do Kikyo. She is just a shard detector to me and nothing more I swear." He pulled her down for a passion filled kiss.

Kikyo broke the kiss looking into the bushes where Kagome thought she was well hidden, "Then if I agree to join your group will you kill her for me? Return my soul to me so we can be together for eternity."

"Of course Kikyo, don't you know I would do anything for you." he barely got out as she began manipulating his body.

Kagome covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming as she felt the tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Good then I shall do as you have requested and join your group in the search for the sacred jewel and to defeat Naraku." She heard Kikyo cackle as she began to run back the way she came. 'That should take care of the competition.'

 _ _With Kagome__

'How could Inuyasha do this to me? I knew he didn't love me the way that I loved him but if nothing else I thought he was my friend.' Kagome ran until she reached the door to Kaede's hut. Kagome quickly formed a plan she would wait until just before nightfall when everyone else was busy before she would gather Shippo and run with her things to the bone-eater's-well. She'd go through the well back to her home in her own time where she would seal the well until she could figure out what to do next.

Kagome tried to compose herself before entering the hut so her friends wouldn't know she had been crying however when Sango saw her she was quickly by her side, "Kagome are you ok you look as if you've been crying?" she asked concerned.

"Oh no Sango I'm fine I'm sure it's just allergies nothing I can't handle." She half smiled trying to reassure her friend, "you know I have been thinking maybe it's time that I return to my time for a while." Kagome turned to her adopted son, "would you like to go with me Shippo?"

The kit quickly grew excited bouncing up in down from his spot beside Miroku, "You mean it I get to see the future can I really go back with you?"

Kagome just laughed as he launched himself at her wrapping his little arms around her neck, "Yes that is exactly what I mean." She sighed in relief happy that he was so excited but nervous that this might not only be their first trip through the well together but also their last.

"But Kagome isn't Inuyaha the only one that has been allowed through the well?"Miroku asked

"Well yes Miroku until now he has but I have a feeling it has something to do with the subjugation beads around his neck. What I am thinking is if I am touching Shippo when we go through he should be allowed to come with me since I am the one holding the Shikon no Tama."

"But what about Inuyasha won't he come after us?" Shippo asked feeling concerned as he smelled the anxiety that suddenly came over her.

"Honestly Shippo I don't know he may most likely decide he just doesn't need me. I think he has been trying to get Kikyo to travel with the group for a while." She half lied trying to calm her nerves without telling her friends what she actually witnessed.

"Well if he decides he doesn't need you then he doesn't need us because we won't travel with that dreadful thing," Sango said and Miroku nodded his head in agreement, "Sorry Keade I know she is your sister and all but the fact that she is a walking corpse made out of bones and clay just gives me the heebie jeebies." She shuddered.

Keade just waved her hand in the younger woman's direction, "That being is not my sister. Not anymore my sister was a good and honorable woman and that Kikyo is nothing more than an empty walking shell."

Kagome just crossed the hut going to hug the older woman, "Thank you for understanding Keade I would not have blamed you if you felt some kind of loyalty to Kikyo."

Keade just returned the hug before gently putting the younger woman away from her and giving her reply, "I can not say that I do in the time that I have known your group you all have become my family. That is why all I ask of you is that you and Shippo come back to visit me every now and then." the older woman sighed, "I took the liberty of making a stew while you were gone we were unsure if you would find Inuyasha and did not wish to hear him complain should he decide to return."

"Thank you Keade that was very thoughtful." She took a bowl and sat next to Shippo who was devouring his dinner.

They ate in silence until Miroku asked her, "Were you able to find Inuyasha Kagome?"

She made sure that Shippo was preoccupied with a coloring book, crayons, and some pocky before she answered, "Actually yes I did Miroku, he was with Kikyo and they were both rather preoccupied."

Sango understood what she meant and not wanting to upset her anymore decided to change the subject. "So Kagome when are you and Shippo planning on taking your trip through the well?"

"Actually Sango I was planning on leaving tomorrow but with the way things stand right now I think it's best that we leave tonight just before sunset. That way I have some time to cool down and it should still be safe enough to travel." the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"So what should we say if Inuyasha shows up looking for you after you leave?" Miroku asked

"Honestly I don't think he will be back anytime soon as he is rather busy with Kikyo but if he should ask just tell him I went back to my time for a visit and I don't know when I will be back."Her friends just nodded in agreement.

"Would you like Sango and myself to accompany you?" Miroku asked.

"No Miroku that's ok I think it would be best if we said goodbye here in the village. Well Shippo it's almost time for us to go let's get ready."

"Are you sure Kagome," Sango asked becoming concerned we could wait a few days to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't try to follow you?"

"No he won't but thank you for the concern, when I return to my time I plan to seal the well to prevent him from getting through," She hugged the female who was like a sister to her before turning to Miroku, "would you do me a favor and put sutras around the well to prevent him from doing any damage to it when he realizes that I have gone?"

"Of course Kagome, you know I would do anything to be of assistance." He replied sincerely.

The young kit quickly gathered his things and jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder as she grabbed her pack and tossed it over the opposite one. She said her goodbyes to her friends outside Keade's hut and started on her way to the clearing containing the Bone-eater's-well. As they approached the clearing Shippo asked Kagome a question that made her heart stop, "Kagome can I call you mama?"

"Of course you can Shippo; I'd be honored if you called me Mama." Kagome beamed at her kit.

Just then they came into the clearing leading to the Bone Eater's Well and Inuyasha jumped in front of them blocking their way to the well. "Aww isn't this cute the little orphan kit and the wanna-be miko having a bonding experience."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's pack and she through it a safe distance away as she took a defensive fighting stance. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She growled.

"What do you think I want Bitch? I want to make Kikyohappy and to make Kikyohappy I aim to kill you."

Kagome quickly put up a shield to protect herself, "Did you forget something Inuyasha you can't kill me you still wear the subjugation beads and all I have to do is say the S word and you don't want me to do that."

"Oh that may stop me for a little while but it won't stop me from completing my plan, bitch." Inuyasha attacked Kagome but her shield blocked his initial attack sending him flying back to hit the ground.

"Really Inuyasha, you will have to try harder than that." Kagome summoned a bow and arrows using her reki. She waited for Inuyasha's next attack after which she quickly let down her shield and sent her arrow flying. Inuyasha dodged but he wasn't fast enough as he was struck in the left arm. " You know you can't actually kill me you Baka. Why don't you sit and we can talk about it." He hit the ground face first, but before he could recover he heard the dreaded 'S' word a few more times, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" Kagome quickly headed for where she threw the bag holding Shippo but to pick him up she had to let down her shield and she had miscalculated how long it would take Inuyasha to recover, because as she let her shield down she felt a stabbing pain in her back. As Kagome started to hit the ground she she used the last bit of strength she had to turn and look him in they eye, "Why would you do this to me Inuyasha? I loved you." Just before she lost consciousness.

Inuyasha stuck around and listened to her heartbeat slow thinking that death was inevitable he quickly turned and left in search of Kikyo to tell her that it was done. They no longer had to worry about the possibility of Kagome coming between them.

Shippo didn't know what to do. He waited until he knew that Inuyasha was no longer around before he took of toward the west where he knew that Sesshomaru would be patrolling his lands. 'Please let him be willing to help me.' Shippo ran as fast as his little kit legs would carry him and he didn't stop until he ran into the lord of the western lands himself.

 _ _With Sesshomaru__

'What is the miko's kit doing here and why do I smell tears? Not only tears panic and fear.' Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long for his answer because Shippo ran right into his leg. "What are you doing here kit and why are you crying? Where is the miko that you travel with?"

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, please come quickly I need your help."

"Why should this Sesshomaru fallow you and for what reason would he help you?"

Sesshomaru just watched the kit his face expressionless despite his interest being peaked. "Inuyasha attacked us by the bone-eater's-well he tried to kill Mama she is really hurt."

Just then Rin walked up behind Sesshomaru and cried, "Lady Kagome is hurt? Please Lord Sesshomaru you must help her, Lady Kagome is Rin's friend." Sesshomaru just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, 'What the hell has the damned half-breed done now.' he had come across Inuyasha's band of misfits many times over the course of his travels usually Inuyasha would be off doing Kamis knew what with the dead priestess and Kagome would entertain Rin for a time until he would find a camp site nearby unwilling to leave Kagome and her other companions unprotected. It was due to the young miko's maternal instinct that not only was Shippo learning how to read and write but Rin was as well and it was due to this that she was starting to grow on the stoic lord.

"This Sesshomaru shall assist you take me to where your mother is." He turned to Rin, "Rin you are to stay here with Jaken," just then the kapa came into the clearing at the sound of his name, "Jaken watch Rin if any harm should befall her you will pay with your life."

"Yes, m..m...mi lord." he bowed low and stuttered.

Rin responded nervously to the demon she considered her father, "Yes, Mi Lord, come on Master Jaken, let's go play." She pulled him off into the clearing as Sesshomaru and Shippo took off in the direction from which he came.


End file.
